Evaluations
by BellsOfInsanity
Summary: ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**My second fic… anyway, it was the longer plot bunny, and it's a multi chapter.**

**So far, I'm doing this off the top of my head, since I rarely write things down… I store it in my over-crammed head for the most part…I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**On to the fic? I think I'll do that…**

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

"Ahhhh! It hurts!" Naruto yells, slumping down to the ground.

"Naruto, shut the hell up!" Sakura screams, bending down next to Naruto, looking apologeticly at him.

"You need to rest, if you don't, the damage may be to great for you to pass!" Sakura points out to him.

Naruto winces. "I know, but it's so hard to sleep with this pain!"

"I know, but, if I could get past it, I know you can!" Sakura tells him.

"R-really, Sakura-chan?" Naruto sniffs.

Sakura sighs. "Maybe, all I know is that if you keep screaming in agony, then I'm going to kick your ass!"

"But, I am in agony!" Naruto whines.

"No, you aren't, you're just playing it up." Sakura argues.

"I'm not playing it up… I really am in pain! I HATE filling out evaluations!" Naruto replies, waving his evaluation paper about.

"Ugh, Naruto…How many nights have you skipped out on, just to finish your evaluation paper on time?" Sakura asks.

Naruto 'thinks' for a second, then replies, "Five… But, it's a really long paper, Sakura!"

"Naruto… if you filled it out when you got it, you wouldn't have to worry about it." Sakura scolds.

"But… I bet a lot of other people have done it too… Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba did, I bet…" Naruto grins.

"Shikamaru did his 2 weeks ago." Naruto dead pans.

"Then Chouji and Kiba." Naruto regains his confidence.

"I doubt-" Sakura begins.

"Nope!" Naruto says happily, "Chouji didn't have time between his eating and training with Asuma."

"Then, Kiba probably-"

"Wrong. Kiba even told me last weekend that he hasn't started yet… If he got the same evaluation papers as everybody else, then, he'll be doing his tonight, as well." Naruto smirks.

Sakura stands, agape, staring at Naruto, who yawns.

"The physical evaluation is tomorrow… It's four in the morning Naruto… How are you going to do physical evaluations?" Sakura questions.

"Sleep the entire day." Naruto stifles another yawn.

"Yeah, right. Kakashi wants to train us today." Naruto's tired eyes pop open.

"Shit!"

Sakura groans. "I'll fill out the rest for you, Naruto, I know you well enough."

"Nah, I got it… It's good to know, though, that Chouji and Kiba are in the same boat I am…" Naruto nods, his eyelids closing on his vision.

"It's Halloween…" Naruto says sleepily.

"That's right, Naruto… A few months after the physical exams…" Sakura answers, correcting him.

"That's good… Coffee doesn't work, does it? I drank a whole pot… I had to pee a while before you got here… I didn't think I'd ever stop." Naruto mumbles.

"That's good to know, Naruto." Sakura responds, slidding the papers out from under Naruto's arms.

"I drank… a double shot expresso, before the coffee… That…should've worked… But, I have to pee again…" Naruto mummers.

"Don't worry Naruto… That's just the side effects, you aren't going to pee yourself." Sakura soothes.

"What side effects?" Naruto asks.

"None…"Sakura replies, taking Naruto's evaluation papers.

"Hey… I need… those." Naruto says, falling asleep.

--

"Damn it." Kiba growls, his eyes narrowed at his paper.

"You should've gotten it done earlier, Kiba." Shino states solemnly.

"Shut the hell up, Shino." Kiba replies sourly. He could tell, behind his shades and huge coat, Shino was fighting down a laugh.

"K-Kiba-kun… You should've started it at least a week ago." Hinata says, softly. Her stuttering problem much improved for the better.

"Ahh,I know, can't help but procrastinate, though…It's in my soul…" Kiba smiles slightly at Hinata's concern.

"Geez, I'm never going to listen to Naruto again… That coffee just made me pee a lot." Kiba scowls.

"It's bitter…" Kiba adds.

"I had some, once. Neji-nii-san gave it to me… It was bitter." Hinata agrees.

"I like it… Black." Shino grins under his flipped up collar as Kiba and Hinata shudder.

"I hate evaluation papers." Kiba groans.

He smoothes out the papers, as if apologizing.

"Kiba…maybe you should… sleep?" Hinata asks.

"Can't, too much to finish." Kiba says, scribbling answers down on his paper feverously.

Hinata leans down over Kiba's shoulder.

"I-I think that's wrong, Kiba, unless you really are feeling separated from the rest of the team." Hinata points out.

"I didn't answer yes there…" Kiba looks at his answer.

"Damn." Kiba curses, erasing the answer, and filling in a different answer.

Hinata flinches, watching Kiba right his next answer.

Shino, also watching, shakes his head as Kiba fills in the next bubble **( XD, yes, it's a multiple choice, but, whatever you write goes for you and counts towards your evaluation)**.

"Kiba…?" Hinata asks. Kiba doesn't answer, continuing to fill in answers at an impossible speed.

"Kiba…?" Hinata repeats. When no response comes, she pokes him slightly hard in the shoulder.

"What?"

"You don't have confidence in your team?" Hinata asks, pointing her finger to the question.

"Yeah, I do… I could've sworn I wrote that I did." Kiba answers, eraseing the filled in answer, and filling in the correct one.

"He's going to destroy the complete sentence answers… He can't do the essay questions." Shino whispers to Hinata. She nods.

"Why don't you rest? You've stayed up every night this week." Hinata urges.

"Nah, can't do that." Kiba waves the idea away.

"Why don't you let us fill it out for you?" Hinata suggests.

"Er…No thanks. I mean, that's good of you, Hinata, but, you shouldn't suffer for my sake, neither should Shino. Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind Shino doing it, because he's been an ass, but, no." Kiba dismisses the suggestion.

'I haven't been an ass, you're just an irritable bastard right now.' Shino sighs. 'If only somebody could know what I'm thinking all the time.'

Shino looks at Kiba's back critically, then, turns his gaze to Hinata.

Hinata frowns, but nods in response.

"S-sorry, Kiba, but… you've been an… a-a-ass." Hinata stammers.

Kiba's head turns so fast, Hinata feared it would twist off.

"W-What? Hinata? Did you say that?"

" Sorry Kiba." Hinata closes her eyes, the hand seals already finished, the chakra molded.

"Jyuuken, 64 strike." Hinata says in her quiet voice.

"Hinata?" Hinata's eyes narrow in concentration.

"Oofh!" Kiba grunts as Hinata's small but strong hands strike him over and over again.

Hinata stops, panting.

"Good job, Hinata. At least he was more tired than he let on… or he would've been severely pissed off at us both." Hinata smiles. Kiba slumps down in his chair, Akamaru barks, and Hinata picks him up.

"You'll have to use Byukagan while I write to make sure I don't slip up on faking Kiba's writing. Hinata nods, looking apologetically at Kiba.

--

"Chouji, damn it… you should've done it earlier." Shikamaru yawns.

"Yeah, Chouji, you could've done it earlier…" Ino adds.

"I didn't have the time! Asuma-sensei was training me!" Chouji argues.

Ino raises an eyebrow.

"And eating." Shikamaru finishes.

Chouji flushes.

"That too." Chouji agrees.

"Then you should've done the evaluation in your spare time instead of eating, then, you could be…" Ino trails off with a look from Shikamaru.

"Then you could be hungry." Ino says.

"That makes no sense, Ino, I like to be comfortably full." **(Don't you HATE it when you're uncomfortably full?)** Chouji responds, eying her.

"I wasn't finshed. I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted, then you could be hungry-"

"You already said that." Chouji points out, writing something down and throwing some more potato chips down his throat.

"I know, you interrupted, AGAIN. What I was going to say was 'Then you could be hungry, then, when you got done with the paper, we could go get some Korean Barbeque.'" Ino finishes.

"Oh." Chouji says absently, writing down an answer.

Ino's eye twitches.

"You like Korean BBQ, don't you, Chouji?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, sure…" Chouji answers, paying no attention at all.

"Chouji, you're going to pay for that." Ino says.

"Yes." Chouji shrugs.

"Chouji, Ino's going to kill you." Shikamaru says lazily.

"Who cares? If I don't get this done tomorrow, Tsunade'll kill me worse." Chouji replies, barely listening.

"WHAT?!" Ino shrieks.

"I warned you, man." Shikamaru sighs.

Ino delivers a punch to Chouji's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Chouji whimpers.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ino screams.

"Uh, Ino, you're gonna wake up everyone in the building." Shikamaru groans.

Ino growls.

"And that's just fine!" Shikamaru forces out.

Ino nods in approval and turns back to Chouji. Shikamaru gulps at how close he came to death.

"I don't know what it was for, that's why I asked you!" Chouji whines.

Ino snarls scarily.

"Whaaat?" Chouji asks, stretching out the 'what.'

"Ino, you're scaring him-"

Ino, once again, turns towards Shikamaru with terror shining through her face.

"And me too… continue." Shikamaru gestures towards Chouji, who, once Ino turns to, gives Shikamaru a scandalized look.

"Just let us do the papers, Chouji." Shikamaru mummers.

"That coffee Naruto gave me makes me fart." Chouji threatens Ino.

"Stay back!" He yells as Ino advances on him.

"We'll do the papers, just, stop threatening us with smells… Kiba is the only one who'd really have anything to worry about." Shikamaru says.

"No! You'll see! Don't underestimate the power off what coffee does to a person's ass! You don't know!" Chouji screams deliriously.

"Come on, Chouji, just give us the papers and go to bed. We'll do the papers. You don't have to worry about anything, well, except Ino killing you in your sleep, but, I'll make sure she doesn't!" Shikamaru throws his hands up, showing his good intensions.

"Nevah!" Chouji shouts, hyped up on coffee, and leaps from his seat.

"Sorry, then, Chouji." Shikamaru says, forming the Shadow Mane hand seals.

Shikamaru sighs, and his shadow shoots out, catching Chouji's shadow, immobilizing him.

"Ino, do mind switch." Ino grins evilly.

"Happy to." Ino forms the seals. Chouji whimpers.

Ino's body goes limp, then, all of a sudden, 'Chouji' starts banging his head into the wall, until he goes limp.

Ino's body jolts to life, her hands shoot to her head.

"Owwwwch." Ino says, clutching her forehead.

"I have a massive headache."

"I brought aspirin, extra strength… I knew I'd need it… Or, at least, someone would." Shikamaru comes to the rescue, whipping out a jumbo bottle of aspirin.

"Do you always have that?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, because you're always giving me headaches."

Ino scowls at Shikamaru, but, refrains from punching his face in, much to the relief of Shikamaru, because of the pain in her head.

**Here's chapter one…Not really a cliffie…Just a good stopping point… Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A mistake! This is not about holidays! Hahaha… Er, yeah… I'll continue… Ehehehe.**

* * *

Naruto wakes up and takes a look at the clock…

"Ten o'clock A.M." Naruto mumbles to himself.

"Oh, shit! I fell asleep! I need to- Huh?" Naruto notices a note attached by a kunai on the door. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and gets up to get the note.

Naruto smiles as he reads the note, and pulls the note off the door. He removes the kunai from the evaluation papers, and proceeds to make himself ramen.

--

Kiba jolts awake, his vision blurry from the 'sand' in his eyes. He smiled, reminded of the notion that Gaara came every night to put sand in people's eyes.

Kiba attempts to look at the time, but, instead is met with the stares of two people.

"Gah!" Kiba makes an attempt to get a kunai from his weapons pack, but, the chair he was situated on wouldn't allow it because of it's size: Kiba rolls off the chair and onto something soft.

"We knew you'd do that, so, we put some of the cushions from the couch on the floor." Shino says.

Kiba jumps to his feet, his vision better, he winces.

"Itai **_(-)_**…" Kiba says, feeling his stomach.

"We got your papers done." Hinata says politely, handing Kiba the papers. Shino nods.

"Er…Great." Kiba says awkwardly.

"It looks like your hand writing, right?" Hinata asks hopefully.

"Yeah… So, how did you do that?" Kiba asks.

"We have to go to the Hokage's tower n-now, we'll explain as we're g-going." Hinata says.

--

Chouji wakes up with a huge headache.

"Ow…" Chouji mumbles, feeling his head.

"Here." Shikamaru offers aspirin.

"Thanks." Chouji says, choking it down dry **(which means without water)**.

"Here are your evaluation papers, Chouji." Ino says, handing it to him.

"What did you… do?" Chouji asks, pausing.

"Got your papers done." Shikamaru says. "And Ino knocked you out by making you slam your head into the walls repeatedly." Shikamaru adds.

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to tell him I did that!" Ino says.

"Agreements change." Shikamaru yawns.

Ino twitches.

"Damn it, Shika." **(Remember the wallet mystery? Same applies for Shika's dislike of the name) **Ino says, intentionally annoying Shikamaru.

"I told you not to call me that." Shikamaru stiffens.

"Too bad, Shika." Ino smirks.

"Hokage's tower… We gotta go, soon." Shikamaru says.

"I'm hungry." Chouji says.

"After we turn in the evaluations." Ino decides.

--

"You all have been called here to turn in your evelauations of yourself from the past year of being Chunnin." Tsunade says.

The Rookie 9, or 8, since Sasuke was still not back, stand still, facing the Hokage, until she motions each team forwards.

Tsunade looks over each paper, then looks up at the eight chunnin in front of her.

"You are aware that if you don't pass the evaluation, you will be demoted from chunnin back to genin?"

The eight nod.

"Team 7… Stay in the room… Team 8 and 10 wait outside."

The other two teams obey, leaving to wait outside the door.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asks, respectfully.

"There's a similarity between part of Naruto's evaluation papers and your hand writing, Sakura." Sakura shakes her head.

"I wasn't asking… I know that you've done it." Sakura looks Tsunade in the eye.

"It's my fault then, if you know. I did it. I numbed his senses so that he'd fall asleep, because he skipped sleeping for a few days." Sakura says.

"No, it's my fault!" Naruto yells.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter. You passed. The real test was to see if the team would work together to get this done… You know that Sai was a mission, so, he filled his evaluation out beforehand." Tsunade smiles. "You can go now, bring Team 10 in."

Sakura and Naruto, dazed, go out the door, telling Team 10 to enter.

--

"Hokage-sama." Shikamaru says, gulping.

"You wrote in Chouji's evaluation." Tsunade states, leaving the team a gape.

"Don't worry, you've passed. This was a test of teamwork, though the evaluation will still be counted as something towards you becoming higher ranked Chunnins." Tsunade tells them. "Send in Team 8." Shikamaru nods.

They walk out the door and send in Team 8.

--

"Hokage-sama…" Shino says, question in his voice.

"I'm not as sure with you as I am with the other Teams, but, I suspect that you have…" Tsunade trails off, testing the Team.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asks.

Tsunade mentally smirks.

" I have a suspicion that one of you had the rest of the team finish the evaluation for that person." Tsunade says, her hands clasping together.

"No, Tsunade-sama." Hinata smiles sweetly. If there was a trace of lying in Hinata's eyes, Tsunade couldn't catch it.

"We didn't do anything like that." Kiba says innocently.

Tsunade stares at each face. From Hinata's she could see no lie. She still knows they helped Kiba. Shino's was all seriousness; she still believes they helped Kiba. Kiba's was all truth and innocence. She still knew they helped Kiba with his evaluation papers.

"Shino, did you and Hinata help Kiba?"

Shino shakes his head.

"Hokage-sama, just go with your suspicions." Shino finally says.

"Good, then." Tsunade says. "You could've told me from the start. You passed, the whole point of this was teamwork, and you've passed that. Though, the papers will be counted towards you're rank, you still have the physical evaluation, though. You can go." Tsunade says, dismissing Team 8.

--

Outside Team 7 and 10 meet Team 8.

"Physical evaluations…" Sakura sighs

"Yeah." Chouji shrugs.

"So…" Shikamaru yawns.

"Gotta go… can't be late, even though Kakashi-sensei will be." Sakura says, waving a quick goodbye.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto shrugs, running after her.

"Us too." Kiba motions over to Team 8's meeting place.

"Breakfast, Chouji?" Shikamaru suggests.

"Yeah."

--

Naruto and Sakura walk towards they're apartment building after a long training seesion with Kakashi.

Naruto opens the door to the complex, letting her in first.

He closes the door silently behind him.

"Naruto, I hope we pass tomorrow…" Sakura sighs.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I've been training under Jiriaya-sennin and Kakahi-sensei, I can't not pass!" Sakura laughs lightly at his response.

"And you… Well, you're the only medic around with super strength…Like a…Cow… or a bull!" Naruto says in a matter-of-a-fact way.

Sakura's eye twitches…

"Owww… Sakura-chan… why'd you do that?" Naruto whines.

Sakura's eye twitches again.

"Okay, fine! I know why…" Naruto says solemnly, though, not really knowing why, although, it didn't really matter to Sakura.

"Well…It doesn't matter, because we'll both pass… And Sai won't! He'll be BEHIND!" Naruto yells with new realization.

A loud thump coming from inside an apartment room warns Naruto to shut up… Though, he doesn't heed it.

"SAI! Will be BEHIND us in rank, Sakura-chan! And so will Sa-" Naruto trails off, reminded of Sasuke. "And so will Sai!" Naruto covers.

Sakura smiles.

"I realize that, Naruto… But, I wouldn't trust him not to have already thought of that… and seeing as he can't stand being at a rank below us…" Sakura tells him.

"Right, we'll have to look out for that…" Naruto agrees.

"Well… anyway…I guess this is where you get off…" Naruto gestures to Sakura's room.

"I guess…"

Walking into her room, she waves at Naruto.

"Night, Naruto." Sakura smiles.

"G'night, Sakura-chan." Naruto replies with a grin.

He closes her door softly **(Naruto is like the designated door closer, I guess)**.

After hearing Sakura's door lock, Naruto, knowing Sakura was now safe, goes to his own room.

Kiba yawns. "Man, I'm so tired."

Shino takes out the key to the apartment, unlocks it, and lets himself, Kiba, and Hinata into the apartment.

"I think I'll go get something from the vending machines. Kiba-k-kun, Shino-kun, do you want anything?" Hinata yawns.

"I'll go get it… You're tired. What do you want?" Shino asks.

"I want a chocolate bar." Hinata and Kiba say, simultaneously, handing Shino their money.

"Good." Shino says, taking the money.

"I think I'll take a shower." Hinata says.

"Okay, I already took one…" Kiba says.

Shino nods, leaving and locking the door behind him.

Kiba sits on his bed and flicks the T.V. on.

Ten minutes later, he shuts it off and lies back against his pillows.

'Where is Shino?' He wonders.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the bathroom door opens.

Hinata walks over and sits on her bed, of course, fully clothed in her pajamas.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Kiba says happily

"H-hey, Kiba-kun?" Hinata replies.

"So…" Kiba begins.

"How's training… Outside of team training?" Hinata asks.

"It's good… Hana and Mom are kind of… difficult." Kiba laughs.

Hinata nods in agreement. "Same with mine… Though, father seems less harsh over the last two days… Probably since I haven't seen him for more than an hour or two…Neji's been very helpful…"

"Good, it's good to know that you are on good terms with him… At least." Kiba shrugs.

"Where is that dirty bastard with our candy bars?!" Kiba exclaims suddenly.

"It is odd that he hasn't come back yet…" Hinata answers.

"Yeah… For fifteen minutes… So… Just to get the lying, slippery, dirty bastard off our heads, have any worries?" Kiba asks.

"I'm afraid that we won't pass the evaluations." Hinata admits.

"Yeah, I guess, but, we have to keep worry out of our thoughts, because, if we don't, that's all we'll think about." Kiba points out.

"I guess that's right." Hinata smiles weakly.

"I think something bigger than just the evaluations will happen during the physical…But, I think I'm just being too suspicious…I should be more worried at this point about our candy bars." Kiba grins.

"True." Hinata smiles happily back.

"Any new attacks?" Kiba asks.

"Well…" Hinata stifles the urge to say right on out what it was.

"Come on! I'll tell you one of mine if you tell me one of yours!" Kiba offers.

"Okay!" Hinata accepts, leaving Kiba flabbergasted.

"I only said I'd tell you one of mine if you told me one of yours because I thought you wouldn't accept!" Kiba complains.

"Well, I d-did… Ruined your plan, I think, too." Hinata smiles.

"Fine… It has to do with multiple elements…" Kiba starts.

"Go on."

"And" **(Yes! I know I put three slashes! That just means that he's still telling her about it… I just won't reveal what he's saying! Muhahaha! Pretty evil of me, but, yeah…)**

--

"Hey, guys, I'm back…" Shino mutters walking in.

"All the machines were broken, so, I had to go across the street to get-" Shino stops, looking at the pair, who were flopped back on their beds.

He grins under his collar again, and takes a bite of the chocolaty- goodness of the candy bar.

--

"Night, Chouji, Ino." Shikamaru says, lazily.

"Good night, Shikamaru, Ino." Chouji answers.

Soon, the room was filled with the snores of the boys.

"Good night, Shika, Chouji." Ino whispers, turning off the light.

* * *

**LONG chapter, eh??? I go overboard… With this kind of stuff, especially! Er… Please forgive me???!!!**

**_(-) _Itai… that means: owww, ouch, that hurts.**

**I know, I know! I made Hinata slightly out of character… And, in the end of the chap, I made InoShikaCho thing WAY shorter than the other PARAGRAPHS that was of Naruto and Sakura… Kiba, Hinata, and Shino… But, I couldn't think!**

**I can only hope that you guys will forgive and forget… I guess…**

**Okay… I really hope this wasn't too long, and that it was enjoyed. Read and Review guys… But… if you don't want to… Please, convince yourself to review…**

**Oh well, which ever wind feels right, I guess…**


End file.
